


Komorebi

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: Beautiful Words [1]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Drabble, M/M, need me a freak like that, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Komorebi (Japanese) - sunlight filtering through the leaves of trees





	Komorebi

Dakota stretched out further on the hammock snuggling closer to Cavendish. Sunlight filtering through the leaves of the trees, could feel the warmth on his skin as he let himself be pulled back into his nap. 

 

“We should go inside soon.” He heard Cav whisper, his hand finding Dakota’s hip and attempted to pull himself closer to his husband. 

 

“Don't wanna.” Dakota mumbled back as he pressed a feather light kiss to his neck. “Wanna stay here with you.” He added on as Cav chuckled. 

 

“We’ll still be able to cuddle on the couch, love.” He promised. 

 

“But I like feeling the sun on my skin. Like laying here with you. Not aware of the passage of time and stuff.” 

 

“The sun will be setting soon though.” Cav said, checking his watch to see they had ten minutes of light left. “It'll be cold. We’d have to snuggle closer to keep warm.” Dakota giggled as Cav peppered his face with more kisses. 

 

“You win.” Dakota whined out as Cav began to untangle their limbs, “But on the condition that you carry me inside.” He grinned wide as Cav rolled his eyes. 

 

“Typical.” He muttered in fake annoyance as he finally deranged himself from his love. Climbing out of the hammock and effortlessly lifted Dakota into his arms. 

 

Cav bent his head, their lips connecting in a soft kiss and Dakota felt warmth spread throughout his body.  Who truly needed the sun when just kidding Cav made his whole body warm. 

 

Cav was the first to speak when they parted, “I love you.” He whispered and Dakota could only smile as he connected their lips once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comment and kudos are love!


End file.
